


~Ghostbur Drabble~

by Michael28withabee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael28withabee/pseuds/Michael28withabee
Summary: This is my interpretation of something I feel Ghostbur may have written, based on his book "things i remember"
Kudos: 29





	~Ghostbur Drabble~

I wish I could remember more. 

More than the words I'd written on the pages of my book, more than the thoughts in my brain, more than what I've been told as of recently. 

I don't understand a lot of things. 

I don't understand why Fundy is mad at me, I thought I was his dad, I thought he loved me. 

I don't understand why my dad stabbed me to death. 

I don't- I don't know why they're hunting my brother... 

Why they exiled my baby brother...

Why I carry blue... 

I know they don't mind me now. 

Now that I give them blue, now that I don't remember, now that they- that they've fixed me... 

Is that what that is? 

Have they fixed me? 

Was I really that bad before..? 

Was Alive-bur that horrible of a person? 

Tubbo told me I did more good than bad, Dad told me I was very good, a good Dad, a good leader, up until the end.

Whatever that means... 

I wish I could remember. 

Maybe then I'd be of help. 

Maybe then Fundy would love me again... 

Maybe then they'd stop trying to kill my family. 

The only people I really have left... 

Or maybe- maybe it's for the better. 

Maybe I don't need to remember. 

Maybe all I need is my books, my friend, my blue... 

A small price to pay for being dead. 

But memories never aided me before, not from what I can recall at least.


End file.
